Revenge of the Fangirls
by Flareblade16
Summary: So what happens when you get two rampant fangirls and drop them in the Star Wars universe? Will they save this universe, destory the plotline, or do both at the same time? Read to find out!


Revenge of the Fangirls - Ch. 1

A/N: This is just something me and one of my friends came up with when I was in California. It's just now that I have gotten the motivation to get this up. So if you actually like this, feel free to start spamming me if I take more than 2 weeks to get a new chapter up. Oh, and if you don't like self-insert-ish fics, go away. (glares) Otherwise, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to the Almighty Flannelled One (a.k.a. George Lucas). Sandy belongs to my friend in Cali, and Mel belongs to me.

-This fic is rated T for language and excessive fangirl violence.

Flames will be used to roast Palpatine.

--

"I'm bored Sandy," a teenaged girl groaned as she sat on her friend's bed.

"I know Mel," the said girl shot over her shoulder as she was packing a backpack, an irritated note creeping into her voice. "And I heard you the first fifty times, so will you please shut it?"

"I love you to Sandy," Mel replied, a loopy smile spreading across her face.

Sandy only rolled her eyes in response at her friend's oddness. Granted, she could be just as weird when she wanted to, but for some strange reason, she just wasn't in the mood.

"Why are you packing though? As far as I know, you're not going anywhere for a while," Mel asked.

Mel's friend paused in picking up her bag to respond, a contemplative look on her face.

"I dunno," she began. "I guess I've just got this feeling that something big is gonna happen soon…"

Mel nodded in satisfaction at this before responding.

"I've got that feeling too Sandy," she replied, a solemn look on her face, before letting a broad grin spread across her face, completely killing the serious mask she had on. "And that's why I was packed long before you were awake!"

"Why are you always up before me?"

"Why are you packing your guitars in a freaking duffel bag?" Mel shot back.

"But I might need them!" Sandy half-whined in retaliation.

"Riiight…I understand taking Buddy and Lola, but why in the name of everything holy are you taking the Wii, your copy of Guitar Hero Three, and the guitar controller?" Mel replied.

Sandy had opened her mouth to retaliate, but the look that her friend was giving her caused her only to grin sheepishly and drag her bags away from the closet. Mel just shook her head, got off the bed and strode towards her friend as she shouldered her own backpack. When they met in the middle of Sandy's bedroom, they paused and closed their eyes, trying to focus on the odd, expectant feeling in the air. Suddenly, a blast of hot air hit them in their faces, causing them to open their eyes in surprise.

"DEAR SWEET PRIMUS MY EYES!" Mel screeched as bright sunlight assaulted her dark-adjusted eyes.

Sandy, however had been wearing a pair of sunglasses, so the evil sunlight didn't phase her. So while her friend was furiously cursing the bright sunlight, she was able to take a look at their new surroundings. Not that there was much to see. Just lots of sand, clear blue skies, twin suns gleaming brightly above… wait what?! She was about to point this out to Mel, when her friend let out a squawk of surprise.

"Holy crap, it's Amidala's ship!"

Sandy whirled around, her blond hair flying. True to her friend's word, the said ship was sitting not 50 feet away, gleaming brightly in what could only be Tatooine's harsh sunlight. They just stared at the ship, looked at each other briefly, and then returned their attentions to the starship. As the looked at the ship, they caught what looked like a pair of people walking hurriedly towards the ship out of the corners of their eyes, but before they could get a good look at the others to confirm their now rampant suspicions, they felt something at the back of their minds whisper an urgent warning. There was suddenly a dark presence rapidly approaching, and it was very angry from what they could tell. And they both now had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"RUN AWAY!" they both screamed as they began to run towards the ship. They delayed long enough for Mel to gab onto one end of Sandy's duffel bag, and they took off at a speed across the sand that only panicked fangirls could achieve. Before long, they were in the air-conditioned sanctuary of the Nubian starship, Mel had collapsed on her back and was breathing heavily due to the fact that she did not do well with extreme heat and she wasn't in the best of shape. Meanwhile, Sandy was leaning against the clean metal wall, in significantly better shape than her friend, but still panting heavily from their run.

Sandy's head suddenly perked up at the sound of somebody running up the ramp, accompanied by the sounds of clashing lightsabers from outside. But she forgot about the duelists when she saw who was coming up the ramp.

The person was as young boy of about nine years old with ruffled blond hair and clear blue eyes. It took all of Sandy's self-control not to squeal or approach him at all. Mel did notice him, but the only acknowledgement she gave was to lift her head off the floor, blink in surprise and recognition, and then she let her head drop back to the ground.

But Sandy couldn't help her eyes widening in surprise as she recognized the boy.

For he was none other than Anakin Skywalker.

A/N: (cackles like a madwoman) And so the rampage of the two angry fangirls in the Star Wars verse begins!!


End file.
